Stillwater, Thailand
Stillwater is a settlement built in and around the remains of Thailand's old tourist hub, Hat Yai. The urban town is made up of Western-style shopping malls that mingle with wafts of Cantonese street eats and curry from the eclectic range of busy street-food stalls. A mix of busy city and laid-back tropics, Stillwater has long been a favorite stop for adventurous mythicals on their way to and from the old capitols. Aside from being a popular tourist destination, Stillwater is known for it's criminal activity surrounding murder, extortion, the black market, and drug-peddling. It is owned by the self-appointed and beloved mayor, Chauncey Lacroix. Inhabited by outcasts and other people considered to occupy the margins of society, it's a rough place where one can truly be free, so long as they have the will to make a place for themselves amongst the chaos. At the start of the Mortal Mythical War, there were approximately only 37,600 mythical beings living in the city while the rest of the 188,000 inhabitants were mortal. A century later, following the end of the war, the mythical population outweighed the mortal 8:1. Present day, there are approximately 6,016 humans living in Stillwater, less than 10% of it's pre-war population. Geography & Popular Locations Stillwater is the largest town in the Songkhla Province and the fourth largest occupied space in Thailand. It is 26 kilometers away from the ruins of Songkhla city and 60 kilometers away from a mortal immigration checkpoint. The city is the gateway to Malaysia and Singapore and is the center of trade, logistics, communication, transportation, and tourism of the province and the region. It is frequented by many 'darker' species passing through, from, and to Malaysia, lending it a cosmopolitan feel that is unique to the area; one will not see many seraphic faces except as transit visitors. Downtown Stillwater is fairly unremarkable and is compartmentalized into shopping and entertainment areas. Getting around is relatively cheap by motorbike or taxi, though most locals traverse the town on foot. English is not widely spoken and visitors often find they need a phrasebook or a Thai dictionary to communicate with the locals. downtown at night.jpg|Downtown Stillwater, as seen at night. a2143a717e1733b9210a7a661ccec5ac.jpg|The Temple of Kār Keid H'ım̀. floating market.jpg|Khlong Hae Floating Market. big statue.jpg|The statue of Kuan Yin, Goddess of Compassion & Mercy, at the top of a hill at Hat Yai Municipal Park. view from big statue.jpg|Stillwater as seen from the statue of Kuan Yin. waterfall.jpg|Ton Nga Chang Waterfall. waterfall top view.jpg|The overlook from the fifth cliff at Ton Nga Chang. The Temple of Kār Keid H'ım̀ The elaborate Kār Keid H'ım̀ towers above the east side of downtown and symbolises the rebirth of Hat Yai after the war. Built several decades ago, the large pagoda features multiple shrine rooms accentuated by murals of Chinese landscapes. Dragons and longevity symbols are emblazoned on detailed walls, bright lanterns hang in the corners and the smell of incense joins soothing Chinese Buddhist music to set a tranquil mood for visitors. Inside the ground floor sits a golden image of Avalokitesvara with multiple arms and heads - remarkable for being the male embodiment of this bodhisattva, rather than the far more common female version, Kuan Yin. One will also find a striking image of Guan Yu, the Han dynasty warlord who is worshipped by the Chinese as a potent war spirit. Kār Keid H'ım̀’s halls, balconies and rooftops stretch over five floors and are topped by a large terrace surrounding a shrine. While not a must-see, the pagoda is one of few attractions that can be easily visited when exploring downtown Stillwater. Hat Yai Municipal Park Offering a lot more than your typical urban green space, Hat Yai Municipal Park stretches around a mountain, Khao Kho Hong, with a series of religious images and viewpoints where you can gaze north and west over the city. At the foot of the mountain one will find a bunch of pavilions, playgrounds and food stalls overlooking a large pond. Though relaxing and fun for people visiting on weekends, locals warn that the park is dangerous after nightfall due to a high amount of criminal activity. Ton Nga Chang Waterfall Ranking among Southern Thailand’s most spectacular waterfalls, Ton Nga Chang powers over a series of seven cliffs amid the dense jungle of a wildlife sanctuary. Though many visitors never make it beyond the refreshing lower tiers, adventurers can pause to soak up great views while climbing up steep slopes to the upper falls. Khlong Hae Floating Market While many “authentic” Thai floating markets are practically extinct, the rebuilding of Stillwater has in recent years inspired the townsfolk to pay homage to the pre-war landmark. The floating markets were recreated with a modern aesthetic, a sort of carnival-type spectacle with locals selling cheap food, clothes, and souvenirs. Culture Beyond it's reputation surrounding criminal activity and the black market business, Stillwater is a sprawling commercial hub and shopping destination for many mythicals. The town's tourism scene is predominantly Malaysian, mixed with some Western expats. Among other things, Stillwater is renowned for its outstanding seafood, which is served in various styles thanks to the city’s diverse population of Chinese, Malays, and Thais. Stillwater also features a multitude of markets, both local and international in style, and has a festive nightlife, including pubs and discos that are particularly popular with tourists. While there have been occasional violent attacks from regional terror groups following the Mortal Mythical War, Stillwater is a relatively safe city to visit, particularly if one avoids the most crowded tourist venues and enjoys the local flavor of the city and the rough culture of its diverse inhabitants. Historical Over-View tbd. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Locations Category:Asia